One Wish
by Zippster
Summary: When 14(Almost 15) Year old girl 'Kam Brooklyn' Wishes that her Favourite Show 'Invader Zim' Comes to her real world she never expected the so called 'New Kids' To be them. My first Fanfiction so don't hate! It mostly contains humor but a bit of fluff! This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so give me a break please! Review and be awesome - Parings Are in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**One Wish**

* * *

**Okay! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO DO NOT HATE! This is an Invader Zim Fanfiction and it Contains a few Parings Also if your wondering about Kam's Age its 14 and shes almost 15 so be looking out for her birthday. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

**One Wish, thats all it took to change my life Forever.**

_Chapter One: The Wish_

**Kam's P.O.V:**

''It scratches on walls, In the closet, In the Halls..'' The music blared through my headphone speakers as I checked the time in the little clock on the corner of my PC ''10:14...Time to go bed I guess, Heh. Wouldn't want my mum yelling at me like last time because I overslept'' I said before shutting off my computer and putting on my PJ's – _A black t-shirt and some neon green shorts _– Quickly rushing towards my window and looking up at the sky opening my window I quickly wished: ''I wish..I wish...The characters from this show..._Invader Zim_...Came to the real world...T-to...My school...'**LakeBerry HighSchool.**'...'' I said shutting my eyes trying to wish as hard as I could, before sighing and heading to bed falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

''**BEEP BEEP BEEEP!**'' My clock blared as I groaned and opened one eye, immediately regretting it until...''WAKE UP HONEY! OOH GUESS WHAT?!'' My mother practically YELLED in my ear giggling like a highschool girl, ''_Whaaat!_'' I responded rolling off of my bed and onto the floor ''FACEPLAM!'' I yelled muffled. ''WE HAVE NEIGHBOURS! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?! There is a- Well, they are going to your school so you will see them then! EVERYONE IS DRESSING UP SPECIAL! So im going to help you get changed today!'' My mum said CLEARLY excited she was going to try dressing me ''But mu-'' ''UP BUP! No is no I will be dressing you today whether you like it or not!'' She said, not giving me a chance to actually argue with her. I sighed and frowned while she grinned and clapped her hands going through my clothes picking out what he deemed 'Appropriate' For today – _Dark green skinny jeans with a slight greyish colour to them, Silver short top that was EXTREAMLY tight and some black studded high heel boots. _– I gasped at what she gave me and turned my head with a stubborn look on my face but opened one eye to see she was giving me that 'You will wear this otherwise I will rip out all your organs' Look. I growled at her and put on the clothing to make her happy, She clasped her hands together and dragged me into the bathroom where she got my hair and make-up done – _**Hairdo: **__my curly wavy hair in a tight bun with ringlets of hair outlining my face slightly. __**Make-Up: **__A light touch of blush and a little bit of lip balm that gave a slight natural pink colour and shine. _– I rolled my eyes at what she said to me after the Make-Up was done ''You don't need much because your already VERY beautiful'' I sighed as she looked at me thoughtfully before rushing into her room and coming back a couple of minutes later with a Not-Yet-Released Black handbag. ''There All done!'' She said and pushed me into her sleek black sort of limo car, ''Take us to LakeBerry HighSchool Please!'' My mother called out to the driver. Yes we were quite rich I guess but I never let that deprive me of anything, I really didn't care to be honest. We soon arrived at the school and my mum rushed out of the car dragging me along with her as I ignored all the stares from the teens and Parents, My mother practically burst into the classroom holding my wrist and grinning like a crazy person ''WE'RE NOT LATE ARE WE?!'' she practically Yelled and pushed me over to my seat as she took a seat of her own and sat down waiting. ''..No, Not at all we were just about to show the new kids- Ahh here they are.'' As soon as the 'New Kids' Entered the room I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Wish**

* * *

**Okay! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO DO NOT HATE! This is an Invader Zim Fanfiction and it Contains a few Parings Also if your wondering about Kam's Age its 14 and shes almost 15 so be looking out for her birthday. Okay enjoy!**

* * *

**One Wish, thats all it took to change my life Forever.**

_Chapter One: The Wish_

**Kam's P.O.V:**

''It scratches on walls, In the closet, In the Halls..'' The music blared through my headphone speakers as I checked the time in the little clock on the corner of my PC ''10:14...Time to go bed I guess, Heh. Wouldn't want my mum yelling at me like last time because I overslept'' I said before shutting off my computer and putting on my PJ's – _A black t-shirt and some neon green shorts _– Quickly rushing towards my window and looking up at the sky opening my window I quickly wished: ''I wish..I wish...The characters from this show..._Invader Zim_...Came to the real world...T-to...My school...'**LakeBerry HighSchool.**'...'' I said shutting my eyes trying to wish as hard as I could, before sighing and heading to bed falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

''**BEEP BEEP BEEEP!**'' My clock blared as I groaned and opened one eye, immediately regretting it until...''WAKE UP HONEY! OOH GUESS WHAT?!'' My mother practically YELLED in my ear giggling like a highschool girl, ''_Whaaat!_'' I responded rolling off of my bed and onto the floor ''FACEPLAM!'' I yelled muffled. ''WE HAVE NEIGHBOURS! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?! There is a- Well, they are going to your school so you will see them then! EVERYONE IS DRESSING UP SPECIAL! So im going to help you get changed today!'' My mum said CLEARLY excited she was going to try dressing me ''But mu-'' ''UP BUP! No is no I will be dressing you today whether you like it or not!'' She said, not giving me a chance to actually argue with her. I sighed and frowned while she grinned and clapped her hands going through my clothes picking out what he deemed 'Appropriate' For today – _Dark green skinny jeans with a slight greyish colour to them, Silver short top that was EXTREAMLY tight and some black studded high heel boots. _– I gasped at what she gave me and turned my head with a stubborn look on my face but opened one eye to see she was giving me that 'You will wear this otherwise I will rip out all your organs' Look. I growled at her and put on the clothing to make her happy, She clasped her hands together and dragged me into the bathroom where she got my hair and make-up done – _**Hairdo: **__my curly wavy hair in a tight bun with ringlets of hair outlining my face slightly. __**Make-Up: **__A light touch of blush and a little bit of lip balm that gave a slight natural pink colour and shine. _– I rolled my eyes at what she said to me after the Make-Up was done ''You don't need much because your already VERY beautiful'' I sighed as she looked at me thoughtfully before rushing into her room and coming back a couple of minutes later with a Not-Yet-Released Black handbag. ''There All done!'' She said and pushed me into her sleek black sort of limo car, ''Take us to LakeBerry HighSchool Please!'' My mother called out to the driver. Yes we were quite rich I guess but I never let that deprive me of anything, I really didn't care to be honest. We soon arrived at the school and my mum rushed out of the car dragging me along with her as I ignored all the stares from the teens and Parents, My mother practically burst into the classroom holding my wrist and grinning like a crazy person ''WE'RE NOT LATE ARE WE?!'' she practically Yelled and pushed me over to my seat as she took a seat of her own and sat down waiting. ''..No, Not at all we were just about to show the new kids- Ahh here they are.'' As soon as the 'New Kids' Entered the room I screamed.


End file.
